


Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by nately



Series: Little Things [15]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: Yeah, let it go.Let this one go.





	

"This is why we can't have nice things..." Warren mutters as he shoves the grayed jeans to the floor along with the bundled receipt.

It's true -- how can they when his lover can't even have the decency to spend less than thousands of dollars on his affair?

Warren sighs and rests his back against the bed, his legs spread and his left hand rubbing his stiff neck. Really, he doesn't even know what this girl _looks_ like. Probably someone from the bar Warren works at. Maybe that nice new girl with the long brunette hair. Nathan hasn't tried her yet, or at least as far as Warren knows about.

She's probably pretty, too. Must be, has to be. Nathan doesn't spend his limited allowance on just anyone, not even Warren himself. What's sickening is the possibility that some of that money is Warren's, and what he has earned in working diligently and hard for to get him and his lover a stable home and supplies to live on for a life they swore was for each other. (Lies. All of them.)

So what should he do? Warren isn't feeling up for arguing. It's never his forte to get confrontational. And taking from the tame reaction he has now, maybe he should just let it go.

Yeah, let it go. Let this one go. Because essentially, he has two options: continue living this lie filled with secrets and hurt or leave.

Warren can't leave.

He's in love.

And Warren wants to believe Nathan can't leave for the same reason.

_This will tear me apart someday._

Warren reclines in his seat on the floor and let his tired eyes stare lazily at the heavy rain outside his window and the familiar car that pulls up on the driveway...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!!
> 
> As a present from me to you, for all of your continued support and unconditional love, this 200 word story is going to be multi-chaptered! Yay!
> 
> This will still be under 'Little Things' collection though, as every chapter is less than 300 words. :^)
> 
> Love you all! ♡♡♡


End file.
